Tea Instead
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Hannah Abbott goes into Neville's a new coffee shop that opened a few businesses down from The Leaky Cauldron. She never expected to find the owner behind the counter. Or that he could be so accommodating with his customer. But most of all she never expected to find someone she connected with on the spot.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Wandlore - Wand Woods assignment, April Auction, and Quidditch Training Camp on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Wandlore - Wand Woods assignment I wrote for task 9 - Hazel which the task was to write about a sensitive person. For April Auction I wrote for Day 26, Auction 4 Drinks and the prompt was Tea. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Squats and the task was write a Coffee Shop!AU. Warning for the fluffiness that is Hannah/Neville. Word Count without Authors Note is 716. I hope you all enjoy Tea Instead.**

The exterior of the newest coffee shop on Diagon Alley was bright. Almost to bright for Hannah's liking but she had heard a lot of great things about the competition for her business that she just had to come and see for herself. But she would also make a mental note to tell the owner to tone down the oranges and yellows on the signage and overhangs.

The tinkling of the bell over the door sounded as she entered the shop. It didn't seem very busy. But it also didn't seem very slow. They seemed to be doing good business. Hannah found herself looking around the shop. It was much nicer on the inside than it was on the outside. The tables were a nice oak color which Hannah found very pretty.

"Hey lady," a rude voice sounded behind her, "the line starts back there."

Hannah jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of the voice looked around her at the very angry looking people in line. She finally realized that she'd basically cut in line looking around at the shop that was vying for her customers.

"I'm sorry," she said as brushed a bit of blonde hair behind ear. Her face flushed a bright red at being called out for something she'd done accidentally. She trudged to the back of the line.

Still looking around her, yet making sure not to cut in line again, Hannah took in the everything her eyes could land on. It seemed like someone really cared about this place.

The line moved forward a bit more and the sign that hung over head came into view. On it was list full of coffees, coffee drinks, tasty looking treats, and lemonades. But there was one thing this list seemed to be missing.

"I can take the next person in line," a male voice called out waving to Hannah.

Hannah walked nervously up to the counter preparing herself to make the first request she'd ever made at another restaurant. She smiled a friendly smile as she looked at the man behind the counter whose name tag read Neville.

"Welcome to Neville's," Neville told her. "We've recently come into the area and are only open for the summer months and a few weeks during the Christmas holiday and spring holiday season. What can I get you?"

"I was wondering," Hannah said trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, "if you had some tea drinks on your menu?"

"We only carry the teas during the winter holiday," Neville told her. "But I could make some up quick for you if you like."

Hannah nodded. "If it won't be to much trouble for you," she stated trying to keep him in mind. What if they didn't have the tea in stock right now? She didn't want to put anyone through trouble for her.

"It's no problem. I keep some on stock for when my Gran stops by. She's a huge tea drinker."

Neville walked into the back and came out with a selection of tea bag for Hannah to chose from. He placed them out on the counter. "I've peppermint, earl grey, black, herbal, and a particularly nice chia blend. Which would you prefer?"

"I'll take the peppermint tea please," Hannah told him.

"I'll have that right up," Neville told her as he began to brew her tea. He then rang her up giving her a discount for the tea without her realizing it. Because he never really served tea out of the holiday season.

After paying Hannah went and sat down at one of many tables in the store. She watched all the other customers drink their drinks and was glad that Neville seemed so willing to accommodate his customers. She was so lost in her own thoughts when a shadow fell over her table.

"Here's your tea, Hannah," Neville said. He then did something that surprised them both. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not all," Hannah replied.

As Hannah and Neville both sipped on their tea they couldn't help but think that this was beginning of a beautiful relationship. One that both of them were very eager to explore.

**I hope you all enjoyed Tea Instead. **


End file.
